A Crazy But LoveFilled Family
by Valentinesbullet
Summary: Vincent and Cid are happily married with twin boys and a ressurected madman gone good. The three boys are VERY protective of each other and Vincent doesn't know what to make of it. Cid, on the other hand, shrugs it off and calls it brotherly love.
1. Blood by bullies

**A/N: I'm sad to say that I will be deleting my story "Meeting Her Father". I admit that it has gone out of proportion and now doesn't make any sense, and no I will not be re-writing it. I MIGHT think about it though if you all say something. I'm also sorry very taking so long in updating "Saxe", I'm a college student with a lot in my hands right now so I'll try to update more often but don't expect a lot. I'm trying so don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vincent, Cid, or Sephiroth. They belong to Square. Hunter and Lance are mine though.**

The raven-haired teenager moans after he finishes coughing up blood into the porcelain bowl and wipes the corner of his mouth with his sleeve. At school, he's always beaten on to the point when he's puking up blood and visibly weaker and paler, and he hates it. A knock on the door sends him into a panic as he flushes the toilet and cleans up whatever mess he made, which almost makes him double over again.

"Lance? Is everything alright in there?"

Lance's stomach churns again and he covers his mouth and wills the sick feeling to go away, and when it does he nods before realizing the man on the other side of the door can't see him.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just washing up. I'll be down for dinner in a minute." Lance grimaces at the thought of food and another wave of nausea overcomes him, and he doubles over and coughs up more blood. The door flies open as a tall black-haired man kneels next to him and rubs his back.

"Lance? What's going on? You've been like this for two weeks now."

"You knew…?"

"Of course I did. I wanted you to come to me so it didn't seem like I was trying to get into your business but this has gone far enough. You're bruised and bleeding and it hurts me to see you like this."

Lance sags against the man's chest when he finishes and the man gently pets his hair an rocks him gently.

"People beat me…at school…until I collapse or black out…but sometimes…even then they don't stop."

"You kept this from me for two weeks? It's no wonder you don't eat very much! Do you know why they're doing this?"

"They said it's because…I'm a child of a man."

The man freezes in his ministrations, then scoffs before picking up his son and carrying him back to his bed and laying the covers over him. He sits on the side of the bed and buries his face into his hands and sighs loudly. He knew this would happen, he knew it and let his damned husband talk him into going through with it. Don't get him wrong, he loves the twins and doesn't regret having them, he only regrets the fact he brought them into a world of hate and unacceptance.

"Is Hunter going through this as well?"

"No…he doesn't even know that I'm getting hurt by other students."

The man, Vincent, looks over at his son with complete surprise written all over his face. Hunter always knew what was going on with Lance, the boy was overly protective of his twin brother. Even more so then Vincent and Cid themselves. Even Sephiroth was over protective, but he was a completely different story.

"How does Hunter not know? He goes to school with you…and for Gaia's sake he sleeps in the same bed as you, he's so damn protective of you it makes me wonder!"

"It only happens when he's not around. Besides, I love my brother, but I don't love him like _that_."

"I do wonder about Sephiroth too…with the both of you. Maybe that's just him. Nonetheless, you should not hide these sort of things from me anymore. From now on, if I see something is wrong or even think that it is, I will ask you and I want the truth. Understand? I will take care of this problem-"

"NO!"

Lance sits up in bed quickly which causes another wave of nausea to hit and he lays back down and holds his head. Vincent sighs and stands up from the bed and walks into the bathroom, then comes back out with a wet rag and lays it across his forehead. The teenager sighs in relief and his eyes slowly close and he visibly begins to relax.

"I don't want Dad to know. He'll make a big deal out of it and sue everyone."

Vincent chuckles quietly at the comment and walks toward the door, "I will tell him, but I will make sure that he doesn't choke on a cigarette or lose his head over the problem. Alright?"

Lance pouts but nods. "Alright."

"Alright. Get some rest and I'll make something light for you later and maybe find some materia for your bruises later," Vincent turns off the light and quietly shuts the door behind him and rubs his eyes. At least tonight, dinner might be eventful.

**By the way, I'm up for nicknames for Sephiroth since he will be in here a lot, and I don't want to use his full name. It just takes too long. Please review and let me know if I should continue with this story! ****J**


	2. Overprotective chaos

**By the way, I haven't gotten any so far, but for future reference…no spam comments please. They WILL be bitched at.**

Vincent nervously looks around the table at the three males sitting at it, then returns his attention to the meal in front of him and begins to poke at the meat with his fork. This earned a raised eyebrow from Cid, but ignores it and escapes deep into his thoughts. He was trying to figure out a way to tell them without causing an uproar, but knowing them, that was close to impossible. Cid would break something if he didn't have a cigarette to choke on and Vincent honestly wondered which one he preferred. The man he loved choking on another cigarette (he lost count at this point), or some of the dishes on the table breaking? He supposed he could lose another dish. Sephiroth…well…who really knew what the man would do? Vincent knew he wouldn't brush it off, but he also wouldn't let it go either. Maybe the man would find a new use for his Masamune that he hasn't so much as looked at for so many years, or he would just threaten whoever dared harm his 'beloved brother' as Vincent once heard him say. Then there was Hunter. To be completely honest, the raven didn't even _want_ to fathom what he would do if he found out. The teenager might go as far as not giving Lance his breathing space anymore. They slept in the same bed, yes, but he might not take his eyes off of his twin for a second. Even when Lance needed to take a shower. Vincent visibly doomed at the thought.

"Are you alright?" Vincent looks up at Sephiroth and nods as he continues to poke at his food.

"I was just thinking," his comment earned another raised eyebrow from Cid.

"Are you sure you weren't brooding again?" This comment earned a punch from Vincent which made the pilot fall out of his chair.

"Chief, I swear on my father's grave that if you say that again, you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month."

"This is why you bottom…" the pilot mutters.

"What was that?" Vincent grabs him by the front of his shirt after getting up and walking around to him and he lifts him up.

"Nothing babe! I didn't say shit!" Cid flinches at the fire in Vincent's eyes and sighs in relief when the man releases him and returns to his seat.

"Hunter," the teen looks up at Vincent with curiosity and the man sighs as he prepares for the upcoming chaos, "Did you know that your brother was being bullied at school?"

The reactions Vincent got were priceless. Cid had already returned to his seat when Vincent was talking to Hunter and was already standing up again with his fists on the table and a few broken plates, and was yelling at the top of his lungs (which Vincent wasn't listening to whatsoever). Sephiroth had a gleam in his eyes that would make any grown man piss himself and make a child go running to his mother, and then decided he would go check on Lance (which Vincent knew meant question him until he got answers). It was Hunter that surprised Vincent though. The boy had a far away look on his face, and that scared him.

"Hunter-"

"Why didn't I notice? He never said anything…and he never seemed like he was hurting…"

"WHO THE FUCK IS HURTING MY BOY?"

"I was surprised when he said you didn't know either. You boys are always together. I was sure you would've known."

"Why is he being bullied and not me? We're identical, we're always together-"

"-I'M GONNA SUE THE FUCKING SCHOOL-"

"When are you _not _together?"

"I-I don't know…we always are so I didn't think there was a chance that someone might even want to hurt him-"

"-THEN I'M GONNA KILL THE LITTLE BASTARDS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS-"

Vincent glares at the pilot and stands up from his seat, " CID! WOULD YOU MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND SHUT THE HELL UP? YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANYTHING BETTER BY YELLING NONSENSE!"

Cid and Hunter flinch and the teenager flees to his room, leaving the pilot to gape like a fish at his husband. The raven sighs loudly and collapses back into his chair and rubs his head furiously. Things were not going well, and he already broke the promise he made to his son when he said he would make sure his father would not make a big deal out of this. He should've known that it would be an impossible promise to keep.

"Y-You just-"

"Yes, I just yelled at you. Now will you stay calm? It won't help if you're yelling nonsense. What will that do for Lance? He's already going through more than he needs to. He's being bullied because of me."

"Wait. You mean…" Cid sits down and lays his head in his hands. "It's not that I want him to be, but why not Hunter too then?"

"I couldn't tell you. To be honest, I'm hoping Lance will at least tell Hunter and Sephiroth what's going on since he's closer to them."

"Fuck…this is stupid."

"I agree. Now help me clean up your mess and make something for Lance that he can hold down."

"Eh?" The pilot looks at the dishes around him and sulks. "Oh…sorry."

"I'd rather it be broken dishes then you choking on a cigarette for the tenth time."

Vincent glances at the stairs before getting up again and clearing the table of food and dishes, broken and intact.

**Woohoo! Chapter number two! I'm still up for nicknames for Sephiroth and such! Reviews pretty please!**


	3. The Torture of Seraph

Lance grumbles when the door flies open and slams against the wall and he flips onto his side in annoyance. He felt sick and he was hurting and people were just so inconsiderate and barged into his room when he was trying to sleep. How annoying.

"What is the meaning of this bullying at school Lance?" Sephiroth sits on the bed next to him and leans over and places his forehead on Lance's after turning him onto his back. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Seraph…" Lance reaches up to the ex-general, then immediately scoffs and pushes him away and flips back onto his side away from him. "There's nothing you can do. So it doesn't matter."

"It does matter Lance!" Seraph grabs the teen's chin and moves his head to face his again. "Look at me!"

Lance grimaces and looks at his older brother, and then to the door when his twin brother walks into the room and gives them both a curious look.

"You're not gonna kiss him are you?"

Seraph glares at him and releases the teen's chin. "Of course not. You're ridiculous Hunter."

"Yeah, stupid," Lance sits up and lays against his pillows after propping them up. Hunter walks over with a vacant look on his face and when he reaches his twin he leans in close until they're an inch away and he smirks, "What are you doing? Why are you smirking?"

Hunter bonks him on the head with his own and the raven-haired twin groans and rubs his head. "Now who's the stupid one?"

"Ow! What the hell, Hunter? That hurt!"

"I hope it did…don't hide stuff like this away from me. Look…I'll take care of the idiots that are doing this okay?"

"It doesn't matter. It's not that big of a deal. I don't want you to get hurt over me."

"I don't want you to get hurt because I didn't do anything!"

"That's enough boys. The problem will be resolved without violence."

Seraph stands up and the twins look at each other then look at their eldest brother and smirk in unison.

"Like you're one to talk."

Seraph glances at his younger brothers and a mischievous smirk pulls at is lips, "I resort to violence. Is that what you're saying?"

The ex-general slowly inches closer to the twins and they continue to move away when his smirk grows bigger.

"Let me show you violence."

The twins gasp and scamper out of the bed as the older man lunges at them, only missing by a hair, and he gets up from the ground and tackles Hunter to the ground. The boy violently squirms out from underneath Seraph and the man chuckles and pulls him back over to him and starts to tickle his sides.

"H-Hey no fair! S-Stop it Seraph!"

Hunter continues to squirm and Seraph grunts when the youngest knocks him away from his twin and pins him to the ground. The ex-general chuckles quietly and flips over on top of him and pins his arms above his head and starts to tickle him instead. A clearing of the throat stops the silver-haired from his torture and he looks up to see Vincent and Cid.

"Father…Captain…"

"I don't care if you endlessly torture Hunter-"

"Hey!"

Vincent ignores him and continues, "-but leave poor Lance alone. He's gone through enough as it is."

"I'm fine Dad-"

"No…he's right Lance."

Another mischievous gleam forms in his eyes when he looks at Hunter and the boy squeaks before attempting to flee. Seraph grabs his ankle and continues his torture on the oldest of the twins as Vincent looks down on Lance.

"Dad. I'm fine-"

"Lance, get back in bed. For all I know you can have internal bleeding. You throwing up blood for Gaia's sake!"

"Okay. Okay."

Lance gets up from the floor and crawls back into bed and Vincent sits next to him and gives him his food.

"Besides, you need to eat."

"You get to tell us what's going on too."

"No way."

Lance starts eating the soup in front of him and Cid's face slowly turns red. The gunman glares at him, and the older man instantly calms. That look could mean many things, and the pilot knew this one meant 'If you upset him you'll be sleeping outside and I'm going to steal the keys to the airship'. Vincent looks back at Lance and he stops the boy's hand, and the teen looks up at him.

"That's fine. If and when you are ready to tell any of us let us know, but please make it soon so we can help you."

"Yeah, okay, I got it. Can I eat now?"

Vincent and Cid nod and they both glance over at the other two boys (who will still wrestling) and shake their heads.

"I don't think I want to know."

"It's called brotherly love."

"I know Chief…but I still have my suspicions."

The two walk over to the door and Vincent looks down when Hunter manages to grab his pant leg.

"Wait, Dad. Help me out here!"

Vincent raises an eyebrow when Seraph detaches Hunter's hand from Vincent and then walks out the door with Cid following and the teenager gawks stupidly.

"What the hell Dad?"

"You're mine now Hunter."

"Seraph! Don't say it like that! It sounds creepy…"

**Thanks to Dracoqueen22 for giving me permission to use Sephiroth's nickname. I love the stories that you had it in and fell in love with the name. Let me know how the story is so far and I would actually like to hear some ideas from people as far as plot or even relationships. I'm open to anything! Reviews please! ^-^**


	4. Recruit the Former General?

**Classes are boring…yay for fan fiction! That's all I did in my classes was write since they were super long and super boring. Ugh.**

The silver-haired man ties his hair back as he sits down on the twins' bed and gently caresses the youngest's cheek. After Lance had finished eating his dinner he lied back down and went back to sleep which forced Seraph to end his 'torture' on Hunter. The older twin, who was exhausted from the eldest's tickle torture and wrestling, joined his twin in bed and also succumbed to sleep. Lance whines in protest when the former General pulls his hand away, then relaxes again when the man quietly shushes him. The door slowly creaks open and Seraph, entirely by instinct, grabs his unused sword from its resting place in the corner and points it in the direction of the daring intruder. Vincent, the so-called intruder, glances down slightly at the infamous Masamune and then raises an eyebrow at Seraph.

"You're too over-protective for your own good."

Sephiroth sighs and returns his sword to its former resting place and relaxes on the mattress again.

"Did you need something?"

"Not really…you have a visitor."

"A visitor?"

The gunman nods and opens the door farther to reveal the ex-General's visitor and mako green eyes widen. A familiar long, dark-haired man walks into the room, causing Sephiroth to jump to his feet. An emotion fluttered in his chest that probably wasn't returned. What did the twins call it? Oh yes…puppy love.

"Tseng."

The Wutaiian nods at the gunman who nods in return and leaves the room, then sits in the chair near the bed. Seraph slowly returns to his spot next to the youngest twin and nervously glances at the Turk.

"I'm not here to hurt or kill you."

"It's not me I'm worried about."

"Honestly Sephiroth, what do you take me for?"

"Well…you_ are _a Turk."

Tseng blinked at his statement then followed it with a roll of his eyes. "You're a resurrected madman gone good. What's your point? Besides, I'm here on friendly terms."

"Friendly terms?" Sephiroth not only gave him a disbelieving look, but the tone in his voice was evident as well.

"Yes. Friendly terms as well as a proposal."

Tseng watches the former General for a reaction and waits for a response, but when he gets none he sighs.

"Shinra would like for you to come back into your former position as the top General," Seraph lets out an almost strangled gasp, "We will triple the wages-"

"No."

This didn't faze the Turk in the slightest. He actually expected it. "May I ask why?"

"I know how the company works, and I know that if I refuse a mission they will use the twins as bait or harm them."

"I knew you would say that…"

The sound of metal clinking together causes the silver-haired man to return his attention to the Turk, and then looks down at his lap when an object falls onto it. Military tags. The Turk gets up from his seat and walks over to the door and opens it, but pauses and looks over his shoulder at the man.

"I will personally see to it that no harm comes to them and they are not touched."

The Turk leaves the room, and Sephiroth stares at the dog tags before clutching them tightly in his hand. Return to SOLDIER? He never thought about it. The twins were his priority and life, could he take the chance that Tseng would keep his word and protect them when he can't? Just thinking about it made him question his ability and position to protect the boys. Seraph blinks and glances at the boys for a few moments before returning his gaze to the metal. If Tseng, no, if Shinra was coming to him to return to his former position as General…that could only mean there was a war coming. One that maybe they couldn't handle without a well experienced leader. What would be the meaning of the war though?

"What's wrong Seraph?"

The man glances at the youngest twin who was looking at him in confusion and in concern, and he smiles. The boy cared for his family and always wanted their happiness over his own. Seraph envied him in some ways.

"Nothing. I was asked to return to SOLDIER and I was just thinking of the war that may be coming upon us."

"War? SOLDIER?"

Lance sits up with worry written all over his face and Seraph smiles and lightly pushes him so he would lay back down. After changing into appropriate sleeping attire, he slips into the bed next to him and relaxes into the pillow and mattress.

"Don't worry about it. Get some sleep."

"What if-"

"Hush."

Sephiroth sighs when the boy lets out a quiet whimper as he sets his dog tags onto the bedside table, then pulls the boy close. Lance exhales with contentment and falls asleep again and the recruited General also allows unconsciousness to overcome him. At that moment, Vincent and Cid walk into the room and the gunman raises an eyebrow at the three sleeping in the single bed.

"Brotherly love, Chief?"

"Hell yeah. My boys love each other." This earned a slap across the back of his head. "Ow!"

"If you say it like that, people will get ideas."

"Not _intimate _brotherly love!"

"Ugh…I don't care anymore. Let's go to bed Cid."

"Can we roll around for a bit?"

"No."

Cid pouts. "Fuck…I tried. Fine."

"Pouting doesn't suit you Chief."

"Agh…who gives a flying rat's ass?"

"I do."

"…shut up."

…**what do I say about this chapter? Idk…but I really do appreciate reviews people!**


	5. Taken

**Chapter 5 is up! I love weekends…**

Weeks passed since Hunter found out about his twin brother being bullied by other students at school. Ever since then, he pondered on why they did and if they would ever stop, and it made the teenager constantly worry about his brother. The sound of rustling distracts the oldest twin from his thoughts and he glances over at Lance who had removed his shirt to put on a fresh one. The picture of an outstretched phoenix on his twin's back stared at him in its black outlining and he looked around the locker room, which was deserted. That mark was the only thing they didn't have in common and not many people knew about it outside the family (the rest of AVALANCHE was included as family), and they all talked about the birthmark like it was a blessing…and possibly a curse.

"Put a shirt on!" Hunter hisses and throws the boy's t-shirt at him, and his twin glares at him.

"Relax. No one's in here."

"Yeah? Well someone can walk in at any moment!"

Lance scoffs and violently jerks his shirt on and he slams the locker closed before grabbing his bag. Hunter grabs his arm when he starts to walk away and his brother glares at him with fire in his eyes.

"Let go of me-"

"I didn't mean to snap at you…I'm just worried."

"What's there to worry about? A stupid birthmark and bullying? The bullying stopped a while ago and there's nothing wrong with my birthmark! That's all it is!"

"What if everyone's right? What if it really is some kind of curse or something that could affect your life? I have every right to worry because I don't want to lose you!"

Furious sky blue eyes soon turn calm and Lance pulls away from his brother and turns away. He hated this. He hated being fussed over for simple and meaningless things, especially his birthmark. He understood everyone's worry, but it also confused him. What could a birthmark do? It was just a mark on his back…right? He was honestly very fond of it. Not everyone was born with the mark of a phoenix on their back…but then again…no one was.

"Look Hunter, there's nothing to worry about. It's just a mark. Of a phoenix, yes, but nothing more okay?"

The oldest twin sighs and hesitates before lifting up the back of Lance's shirt to reveal the mark on his back again. He slowly traces the linings with his fingers and smiles when his brother's skin forms goose bumps and trembles under his touch. How could such a beautiful thing have a mediocre value to the owner? Beautiful…yet one thing still bothered him…

"Lance…how do you explain the fact that fire doesn't harm you?"

"…I can't."

A strangled cry and the thud of a body causes the marked twin to turn around in alarm, only to be thrown across the room. He groans lightly when his head smacks against the wall and he blinks to try and will the dizziness away. Through blurred vision he watches as three men kick mercilessly at his brother and he quickly stands up and dashes at them.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Lance punches two of the men, causing them to fly across the room, and shoves the other man to the ground before rushing to his brother's side and he instantly freezes up. Blood. A puddle of blood surrounded his twin brother, and more blood was pouring out from a stab wound. The guilty weapon lay feet away, which he assumed was dropped by one of the men. The man he shoved to the ground gets up with a quiet groan and he quickly tackles the distracted boy to the ground and restrains him as he attempts to throw him off.

"He's the one! Tie him up and take him!"

"What about the other one?"

"Leave him. He'll eventually bleed out."

The man on top of Lance pulls out a materia and immediately casts its spell, and the boy's eyesight immediately fogs over. He faintly remembered the feeling of being tied up and the sight of his unconscious brother before the darkness consumed him.

Seraph glances out the window of Rufus's office at the city below as he listens to the rustling of papers from the president's desk, and the bristling of cleaning a gun from Tseng's lap. It was comfortably quiet, but he preferred to be doing something on the field, or being at home with the twins. A sigh escapes from the president to Seraph's left and the man turns to him and gives him a curious look.

"Another report similar to the one from yesterday…"

"Report?" Sephiroth queried.

"Attacks on cities around the globe where about three men ask every citizen they get a hold of about some kind of mark," Tseng answers as he finishes his cleaning and puts his gun together.

"What kind of mark?"

"A phoenix," the two reply in unison, and Sephiroth pales visibly.

This didn't escape from Tseng's notice as he raises an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"W-What would they want with that person?" Seraph noticed his trembling and attempted to calm himself by taking deep breaths.

"Have you not heard of the legend?"

Sephiroth shakes his head, and dreaded what he was about to hear. Tseng was the one to answer.

"It is said that whoever bears the mark of the phoenix can wield fire as well as absorb it or simply not be harmed by it at all. If the bearer is threatened enough or they are skilled enough to control their powers, the phoenix will actually come to their aid. I didn't believe it could actually exist until these attacks started to happen, although I've never seen such a mark or heard of it."

Seraph began to shake violently and he leaned against the wall to support himself. "That's because it was kept secret."

Two pairs of eyes widened and stared at the trembling General, and Tseng took notice of this as well and quickly got to his feet. The man didn't tremble, not when he was on the field, not when he was fighting the enemy…he only showed weakness…when those he cared deeply for were in danger. That only meant he knew who bore the mark of the phoenix, and that person had to be…

"It's one of _them_ isn't it?"

Seraph nods as he collapses to his knees and Tseng rushes over to him and pulls him back to his feet and grabs the front of his leather armor.

"Get a hold of yourself and tell me which one!"

"Tseng! What is going on here?""It's one of the twins!"

"Highwind's?"

"Yes!"

"Sephiroth! You need to tell us! The enemy can get a hold of him! He's in danger!"

The president's office doors fly open and he and the Turk glance over their shoulders at the intruder and find a breathless Reeve hunched over and attempting to catch his breath.

"Rufus…one of the twins…Hunter…he was found wounded in his school's locker room."

"What of the other?"

"Missing."

Sephiroth cries out in horror and slumps against Tseng, and the Turk looks at the first class SOLDIER with worry. The General's reaction to the news scared him. He was known to always have a cool demeanor no matter the situation, but this was out of the ordinary. Tseng was worried. For both Lance and Sephiroth.

"I'll get the Turks together and we'll look for Lance. Reeve…tell Highwind and Valentine what happened-"

"No," Sephiroth croaks out. "Don't tell them, and I'm coming with you."

Rufus looked unsure about the man's decision but sighs anyway. "Fine…but if Tseng thinks that you'll get in the way, you're coming back and letting him deal with it."

"I-I'm fine."

He shudders as he breathes deeply, then regains his composure and leaves the room.

"Tseng…follow him…and don't let him out of your sight."

"Yes, sir."

Rufus watches the Turk run after the general then turns to the executive at his door. "How's Hunter?"

"Distressed and wounded, but fine. The doctor's are working on him right now."

"Keep an eye on him and let me know if anything changes."

Reeve nods and leaves the office and Rufus leans back in his chair and rubs at his eyes. To think that the person that bore the mark of the phoenix was right under their nose, and he was only seventeen. He understood why Sephiroth didn't want their parents to know. They would go crazy over the news and suffocate both him and Hunter, and that wasn't needed. For now, he could only rely on Tseng and Sephiroth to do their jobs.

**Reviews are appreciated! It lets me know people are actually reading this!**


	6. Strangles of Death

Cid, surprisingly quiet, read the newspaper with his feet propped on the table, and ignoring the occasional glares his husband sent his way. It was a little after four, which most people considered a little late for someone to read the newspaper, but the pilot mentally declared that those _normal_ people could go fuck themselves into oblivion. The two men didn't expect the twins to get home until a few minutes before dinner since they were always doing something after school, and Sephiroth usually got home while they were in the middle of dinner and sometimes after dinner since he was a working man now. The pilot easily welcomed the broken man into open arms and declared him as much as his son that he was Vincent's. Cid reaches for his mug on the table full of his favorite tea, and he jumps when he hears a strangled cry and the shattering of a dish. Said pilot swung his feet to the ground and got up from his seat to dash to his lover's side who had collapsed to his knees, with glass surrounding him. The blonde swears quietly as he moves the glass aside to kneel next to the gunman and freezes at the terrified look in his eyes. Something was wrong…terribly _wrong_.

"Vincent? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"So much fear…they're hurt…they're terrified…"

"Babe…what the hell are you talking about?"

"He's distressed…he's dying…my son…"

Cid's eyes widen as his husband slumps forward and passes out, and he throws his arms out and catches him. He swears loudly as he picks up the pale man and carries him to their room, then races down to the kitchen and grabs his cell phone. He hurriedly punches in a number and paces around the room as he waits for the other line to pick up, and when they do, he blows up.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY BOYS REEVE?"

"Cid? What-?"

"Answer me dammit!"

"What brought this up?"

"Vincent just fucking passed out after muttering something about one of the boy's dying! NOW WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?"

"Cid, the boys-"

A scream in the background made the pilot's blood run cold. He recognized it as one of the twins but wasn't sure which one. What the hell was going on? Better yet…what the hell was Reeve hiding? The screaming lasted for only a minute or two longer, then everything was silent. Cid had to check and make sure that the executive didn't hang up on him, which he didn't, before pressing it back to his ear and strain to hear anything, but another scream interrupted, this one being closer…particularly from his room.

"Vincent?"

Cid dashes back up to his room and practically knocks the door down in an attempt to get to the distressed gunman. The scene before him, made him want to kill himself. Vincent was a mess of tears and muffled sobbing that pained Cid. He sits on the bed and grabs the dark-haired man, and pulls him into his arms and immediately starts his attempt at calming the man.

"REEVE!"

"He's dead…he's dead…" Vincent continued his heart-wracking sobs and Cid frowned.

"What the hell is going on Reeve? Vincent's going fucking psycho!"

"We did everything we could Cid…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Lance was taken…Hunter was injured. Something must have happened to Lance because Hunter's heart rate sky-rocketed. It was too much for him…it slowed down…but to a stop. He's dead Cid. Hunter's dead."

"H-Hunter's-what about Lance? Where is he?"

"We don't know Cid! Sephiroth and Tseng are looking for him as we speak."

"YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED AND RIGHT NOW!"

**CVCVCVCVCVCVCVCV**

"When we find him, you can't let your emotions-"

"I know Tseng…but I will kill them. The twins don't deserve pain."

A shiver races up Sephiroth's spine and the man shudders. The Turk beside him notices the tremor and stops in his tracks and watches the man with worry.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know…I feel something like…dread."

Seraph didn't like the feeling he was experiencing at all. Something happened, and he believed it was because of one or both of the twins. Something just wasn't right. Sephiroth looks up from his hand, that he unconsciously held to his head, when Tseng lays a hand on his shoulder. The man's deep brown eyes were filled with concern and worry, something Sephiroth didn't want the man to endure.

"Do you want me to call Rufus to check on Hunter?"

Sephiroth almost said no, but was also curious so he nodded and re-plastered his hand to his face as the Turk pulls out his phone and calls the president of ShinRa. After a few moments, Tseng openly sighed. Sephiroth assumed that the President answered, which was a rare occurrence.

"Is their any change with Hunter?"

Sephiroth removes his hand from his face as he watches the Turk's expressions. At first it was written with concern, and then to horror, which made the General's stomach drop. Tseng soon hangs up the phone and returns it to his pocket, then turns to Seraph with sorrow deeply carved into his eyes. Turks never showed their feelings or expressions, so this deeply scarred Sephiroth.

"Tseng?"

The man hesitated before speaking lowly, "He's gone."

Terror and sorrow clenched at Sephiroth's heart. If he was gone…then that meant that Lance was also going through a great deal of pain. Fire erupted in the silver-haired man's eyes, fire that hadn't been in his eyes for years, fire that burned for the desire to kill. Whoever was behind this sick torture…they were going to die a thousand deaths…maybe even more. They were not going to get away from taking someone precious from him, and especially not for torturing the other. He would make sure of it.


	7. Bloodbath

_The black-haired executive sighs and rubs his eyes after the news of Hunter's stability reaches him. The poor boy had been stabbed in the back, exceedingly close to his spinal cord. Now their only worries were if he would die from the fatal wound, but that if he did survive, they worried if his mobility would be effected. Reeve feared what would happen if his parent's found out about his accident…or worse…if he died._

"_Mr. Tuesti…the patient is asking for you."_

"_Very well. I'll be there in a moment."_

_The doctor nods in acknowledgment and leaves the room, and the dark-haired man sighs again. The WRO and ShinRa recently came together as a way to come up with new or revised ideas. It had nothing to do with the fact that he and Rufus were intimate, as was rumored. Reeve gets up from his desk and leaves his office, and continues to rub his head as he walks to the infirmary. When he arrives, he makes his way over to a chair and sits down and brushes the teenager's hair back, which causes him to stir and open sky blue eyes._

"_U-Uncle Reeve…?"_

"_Hush…get some rest."_

"_They…took Lance."_

"_I know. Your brother and Tseng are looking for him right now. It will be alright."_

_Hunter seemed to be satisfied with his answer as he rolls his head to the side and closes his eyes again. The president of WRO knew that Cid and Vincent would eventually find out about what happened, but he wanted to keep it under wraps for the time being. The vibrating of his cell phone in his pocket distracts the man from his musings and he pulls it out and glances at the caller ID before answering. Well speak of the devil…_

"_WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY BOYS REEVE?"_

_The yell somewhat threw off Reeve's train of thought, but he immediately recovers. "Cid? What-?"_

"_Answer me dammit!"_

"_What brought this up?"_

"_Vincent just fucking passed out after muttering something about one of the boy's dying! NOW WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?"_

_Reeve sighs and hesitates before deciding to tell him the truth. "Cid, the boys-"_

_The executive jumps in his seat when the boy next to him starts screaming mercilessly and he curses before dropping the phone onto a nearby table and attempting to calm the teenager down. After a few moments, the alarm goes off on the heart rate machine and he looks around frantically before opening the door to the room._

"_We need some doctor's in here NOW!"_

_The man turns around when Hunter's constant screaming suddenly stops, and Reeve's heart clenches in horror when the machine shows a straight line. No heartbeat._

"_No…"_

"_REEVE!"_

_Reeve rushes to Hunter's side and checks for a pulse he knew would not be there. A doctor runs over with his equipment and attempts to bring the boy back, and Reeve's heart drops when the doctor shakes his head and turns off the machines. The boy was dead. He had died from distress overload. Only one thing could explain the possible cause of his death: the twins were not only mentally connected, but also physically. That only meant that Lance was going through some pain of his own._

"_What the hell is going on Reeve? Vincent's going fucking psycho!"_

"_We did everything we could Cid…"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Lance was taken…Hunter was injured. Something must have happened to Lance because Hunter's heart rate sky-rocketed. It was too much for him…it slowed down…but to a stop. He's dead Cid. Hunter's dead."_

"_H-Hunter's-what about Lance? Where is he?"_

"_We don't know Cid! Sephiroth and Tseng are looking for him as we speak."_

"_YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED AND RIGHT NOW!"_

_Reeve silently prayed to the heavens that Sephiroth and Tseng would find Lance before he too was taken by the Lifestream. Vincent didn't need to lose his other son._

**CVCVCVCVCVCVCVCV**

"He's in there."

Sephiroth glances at the building in the slums of Midgar, then turns to the Turk and raises an eyebrow. Why the hell would the kidnappers take Lance ALL THE WAY from Rocket Town to Midgar? He still didn't understand what they wanted his brother for.

"You know this how?"

"I'm a Turk. I'm supposed to figure these kinds of things out."

Tseng shuts his phone and returns it to his pocket, and Seraph smirks.

"I see what you mean. Implanting tracking devices into their phones to known their exact whereabouts at that exact moment?"

"Overprotective parents ask for so much."

"I don't blame them. Besides…it has actually helped us."

"Unless they figured out his phone was basically a tracking device and they planted it somewhere."

"I doubt it."

Sephiroth walks quietly to the building with Tseng close behind, and when he reaches the door, he looks at Tseng when he hears a cry of pain. The Turk nods and pulls out a gun, and the general unsheathes his Masamune and kicks down the door. This wasn't much of a chore, seeing that the hinges were rusted and a little worn down. After the dust clears, Sephiroth finds a group of three men around Lance, who is tied to a chair in, not ropes, but chains. How ironic.

"Let him go."

"Seraph-ugh!"

A man to the left with dark brown hair punches the boy and knocks him out, and Sephiroth glares at him as he takes his battle stance. None of them, and he meant none of them, were going to get away with hurting Lance, and especially causing so much pain to him that his twin brother felt his pain and died from distress.

"I'm giving you one more warning. Let him go and I'll spare your lives."

"Heh. You think your so strong and brave. That sword is probably fake. The only person that was ever known to wield a sword like that was the Great Sephiroth and he's dead."

Metal sang as it flew through the air, and the man to the left that attacked Lance was beheaded with a clean swipe. Mako green eyes flared with the life of fire once again and the remaining two men gaped at the general.

"I am very much alive, and you have made the mistake of not releasing my beloved brother when I asked nicely. Now you shall suffer!"

"B-Brother?"

Sephiroth smirks and lunges forward with such speed, that all Tseng saw of him was a blur. Almost nothing. He gave the man with red-orange hair the same treatment as the man with dark-brown hair, and repeatedly stabbed the last man mercilessly. Tseng feared that the silver-haired man was beginning to crave blood and war again, but the sorrowful look on his face after he cleaned and sheathed his blade, chased the thought away. Seraph walks over to his brother and holds out his hand, making the chains fall apart from the Destruct spell and he kneels before the boy and gently nuzzles him into consciousness.

"S-Seraph…"

"I'm here now. You're safe."

"He's gone Big Brother…he's gone-"

"Shh…I know. I know."

The eldest brother brings the boy into his arms, and when his cries slow to a stop, Sephiroth picks him up and carries him bridal style over to Tseng. Lance whines with an uncomfortable shift, but quickly falls quiet and relaxes against his older brother's chest again.

"I want to get him to Hunter, if only to let him see him one more time."

"You want to see him too." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes. I do."

**The next chapter is planned to be the last! Reviews plz!**


	8. Golden Wings

**Last chapter!**

Sephiroth and Tseng walk into ShinRa's infirmary and lay Lance on the bed across from Hunter. Cid and Vincent look up from the older twin's side and both pairs of eyes widen at the state the other is in. Another whine from Lance interrupts the almost silent room, and he opens his blue orbs again.

"H-Hunter."

Lance winces as he stumbles out of bed and he walks over to Hunter's bed and drapes his body across his. The younger of the twins releases a quiet sob and Vincent reaches out for his youngest but stops his movement when the younger glows a bright red. Cid and Vincent back away with concern and fear written on their face until beautiful golden-red wings burst from the marked teenager's back. The golden wings extend to the sides of the room, knocking down his parents in the process, while the others standing in the room stare in awe.

"The legends were true!"

"What's going on?"

Lance's wings wrap tightly around his older brother, and his tears turn into golden droplets. The winged-teenager brushes back the hair on his brother's forehead, then leans forward and claims his lips. Vincent and Sephiroth sputter and start to move forward but Cid and Tseng stop them immediately.

"It's not what it looks like."

"How is that not what it looks like?"

"If you pay attention-"

The six in the room (Reeve and Rufus had followed Sephiroth and Tseng) watch in fascination as the eyes of the oldest twin snap open and reveal blue irises. Lance pulls away and his eyes shift from violet to blue, then soon settle on blue before they roll to the back of his head and he faints. Sephiroth dives forward and catches the weak boy, and lays him back in his own bed after the wings diminish.

"Hunter?" Vincent reaches out and caresses his son's cheek and he opens his mouth, but no sound comes out.

"He's mute. Maybe it's something he had to give up to return to life…"

Hunter opens his mouth, but closes it again when Cid shakes his head. "No, son. Just get some sleep. Lance is safe, just weak."

The black-haired twin nods and rolls his head to the side and falls asleep again and the men turn to the unconscious marked teen and they sigh. A doctor walks in and starts his examination on the younger and leaves after wrapping his wounds in bandages. Tseng watches as Sephiroth fusses over the twins and a smile pulls at his lips as he lays his hand on Seraph's shoulder. The man glances at the Turk with question in his eyes, and mako green widen when Tseng's lips meet his. Lack of oxygen pulls the two away, and the general gawks.

"You're very easy to read."

"I…the twins told you didn't they?"

"Yes, but that was only a confirmation."

An uncharacteristic blush colors the General's cheeks and he opens his mouth, but closes it after a few moments of silence.

"Sephiroth…Cid and Vincent have asked me something, in regards for the twins."

"What is it?"

"After careful consideration, we decided we would feel better if you were close by the boys."

"I already am close-"

"We want you to take up a job as their homeroom teacher at school until they graduate and then we'll figure out what to do from there-"

"TEACH?"

The Great General, Sephiroth, teach at a high school? Tseng laughed.

**CVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCV**

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (except for crude one's or spam)! "Sephiroth the...wait...WHAT?" Is the sequel. It is under SephirothxTseng.


End file.
